It's The Christmas Episode !
by Maru-sha
Summary: Here it is ! my first oneshot, plus my first holiday special ! Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and the others have their first Christmas. Secret Santas, shopping, and other traditions will take over ! Laugh and Enjoy !


Maru-sha: Hello all, and welcome to the very first Holiday Special of Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories !

Inu-yasha: not true ! You wrote a St. Patrick's Day chapter once !

Maru-sha: first of all, that chapter was in the story that got deleted ! And second, it was all about people getting pinched !!!

Inu-yasha: your point being ?

Maru-sha: Anyway ! This is my Semi-First Holiday Special ! It's broken down into little sections like how the comic books do it. Without further interruptions, I advise you to kick back, grab some egg nog and enjoy this Holiday Special.

Inu-yasha: Laugh and Enjoy !

Section 1: The setting

The first snowfall of the year started in the large city of Tokyo Japan. The month was December, and the stores were always crowded. Far from the city stood a large whiteish-silver house. In December, the house was fairly quiet. That was a stretch since the house contained a not-so-normal bunch of residents. There was Inu-yasha, who we all know and love. Sesshomaru, I won't go too in detail with him. Miroku the perverted priest who asks every woman he meets to bear his child. Koga the aggressive wolf demon. And Shippo, a cute little kitsune fox demon.

Upstairs in another room were three other people. A high-spirited coyote demon by the name of Randall Kyotanashi, a.k.a Randy. Mimi, a small girl the same size as Shippo who had long black hair, dog ears, a wolf tail, and sky blue eyes. And last but not least, Serenity; Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru's little sister, she had the appearance of Inu-yasha, but had a fox tail and violet eyes. Well, I'll say that just about does it with the cast and setting, let's start this story !

Section 2: Randy's idea

"Why is it so quiet now ?" asked Randy. "It's always like this during December" said serenity. Randy sighed and looked out the window, watching snowflakes fall from the sky. "Haven't you guys ever heard of Christmas ?" asked randy. "Christmas ? Whats that ?" asked Mimi. "I don't know, what is it Randy ?" asked serenity. "Oh no ! You guys honestly don't know what Christmas is ?!" exclaimed randy. Serenity and Mimi nodded. "You're lucky to have an American here to tell you then !" said randy. "Just tell us you oaf !!" shouted Mimi.

"Ok !! Christmas is when we all celebrate the birth of Christ in certain religions" said randy. "Christ ?" asked serenity. "Ohh, I forgot this is Japan, and the key religion here is Buddhism" said randy. "Religion ?" asked Mimi. "It's what Miroku practices" said serenity. "Ohhh" said Mimi. "Anyway, Christmas is when we remember the birth of Christ and spend time with our loved ones and friends" said randy.

"Wow, it sounds like a nice thing" said Mimi. "Im not even done yet, you get gifts !!" shouted randy. "Gifts ?! Really ?!!" squeaked both serenity and Mimi. "Yep, you get gifts from family and friends" said randy. "Let's celebrate Christmas this year !" said serenity. "Yeah !" said Mimi. "It'll be just like old times when I lived in America !" thought randy.

Section 3: Sharing the idea

(Downstairs)

"Christmas ? Whats that ?" asked Inu-yasha. "It's when you spend time with your family and friends and exchange gifts" explained randy, yet again. "Sounds like a nice holiday" said Koga. "Im not sure, it's like learning another religion, and as a monk, I can't do that" said Miroku. Randy didn't want this holiday to be shrugged off like many of his other ideas in the past, so he grinned and said more traditions about Christmas.

"You also get to kiss any girl you can" said randy. Miroku's eyes lit up at this. "Really ?!!! How ?!" asked Miroku. "Ever heard of mistletoe ?" asked randy. "nuh-uh" said Miroku. "Well, during Christmas when a girl stands underneath it, a boy can kiss her" said randy. Miroku kept his thoughts on kissing a certain girl to himself and spoke up. "I guess we can celebrate the holiday" said Miroku. "Yes !!" cheered Mimi and serenity.

Section 4: Secret Santa 

"Now to decide who gives presents to whom !" said randy. Randy instructed everyone to get in a circle and write their names on a piece of paper. "Does everyone has their names written on their paper ?" asked randy. Everyone nodded. "Ok, now each of you fold it up and put your paper in this jar" said randy as he held up an empty jar. Everyone folded their papers and put them in the jar and waited for the next instruction. Randy sealed the jar with the lid, shook it up a few times, then opened it again.

"Now all of you take out a piece of paper" said randy as he handed the jar to Shippo. "Didn't we just put the papers in ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Just take out a paper !!!" yelled Randy. "Fine then !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I'll go first" said Shippo. Shippo reached in his hand and pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Miroku, who did the same thing and passed it. After everyone had gotten a piece of paper, randy spoke up again.

"Ok ! Now all of you open up the paper you have and don't tell whos name you have" said randy. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, Koga, Serenity and Mimi opened up the papers. "Congratulations ! Whoever's name you have is the person you get a gift for !" said randy. A few groans were heard in the room. "I know most of you aren't very keen on the idea, but this is what people in America call a 'Secret Santa'" said randy.

Section 5: Who'd ya' get ?

"What am I gonna do ? I have no idea what to get him..." thought Koga as he held up the slip of paper that said in Japanese letters 'Sesshomaru'. "Inu-yasha ?!! Great, I don't know what to get him..." thought Miroku. Inu-yasha couldn't believe whos name he had gotten. "Koga ! Of the people in this house, him !!" thought Inu-yasha. "Why ?! Why ?!! Why of all the people I had to get that pervert a gift !" muttered Sesshomaru as he starred at the piece of paper with Miroku's name on it in cursive Japanese letters.

"Shippo-chan ? Alright, he's easy to get a gift for, I know just what to get him" thought serenity as she smiled. "Yay !! I got my mommy !! Hmm...Now what should I get her ?" thought Mimi. "Mimi-chan, I'll find her something nice" thought Shippo. "So, anybody wanna trade ?!" asked Inu-yasha. "Sure !!" said Koga, Miroku, and Inu-yasha. "Nuh-uh ! You can't trade !!" shouted Randy. "Why not ?!" asked Miroku. "It the rules, all you have to do is get the person something you know they like, or something useful" explained Randy.

Section 6: Later that month

Randy kicked the front door open and dragged in a large pine tree. "Whats that for ?" asked Miroku. "During Christmas time, lots of people decorate a tree and their homes" said randy. "We don't have any decorations" said Shippo. "Not to worry, Serenity came with me and got them" said randy. Serenity stumbled into the house with 2 boxes in both hands, 3 boxes balancing on her head, and a small box balancing on her tail. "Someone...help me..." said serenity.

Mimi took the box off serenity's tail and read it. "Star and mistletoe" read Mimi. "That's only a few of the decorations" said Randy. "Let's put the mistletoe up now !!" exclaimed Miroku. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uhh...lets wait for that shall we !" suggested Serenity. "Yeah, let's decorate the tree and then we can go and buy each others gifts" said Randy.

Section 7: The dangerous sport called shopping

When everyone got to the shopping center they were nearly trampled by other shoppers. "Umm, im having second thoughts here" said Miroku. "Nonsense !! This is what Americans are used to ! Now let's go and buy our gifts !!" shouted Randy as he charged into one of the many crowded stores. "But, we're not Americans..." said Sesshomaru. "It doesn't matter ! Lets shop 'till we drop !!" exclaimed Serenity. "Yeah, if we can take on demons, we for sure can take on all these humans in shopping !!" shouted Inu-yasha. With that said, everyone else ran into the crowded stores hopping to find a decent Secret Santa gift.

(In a book store)

"Perfect, just right for Sesshy" thought Koga as he reached for a book full of horrific poetry. Just as Koga grabbed the book, a woman took it from him. "Just what I was looking for" said the woman as she began to walk off. "Hey you old hag, I was gonna take that book, now give it back !!" shouted Koga. The woman glared at Koga so coldly that being outside in the snow would've been warmer. "Uhh...l-like I said, t-take it, its yours" said Koga nervously.

Once again, Koga looked for another suitable book for Sesshomaru. Right when he was about to get another one, another lady got it before him. "What is it with women and poetry books ?!" thought Koga. Koga snatched the book away from the woman, but she took it back. "Lady, I was gonna get this book first !!" shouted Koga. "Im the one who got it first, so that makes it mine !!" shouted the woman. Koga and the woman both kept snatching the book from one another, soon they began fist-fighting for it. "I said its mine !!!" yelled Koga. "No, its mine !!!" yelled the woman. Everyone in the store just stood around watching the 2 fight over the book.

(In a clothing store)

Miroku was looking around for something for Inu-yasha. "A red scarf will do for him" said Miroku as he went over to the side of the store that sold scarves. Miroku looked around and found the one he thought would be best for Inu-yasha and walked off to the register with it. Then he felt a strong tug on it. "Excuse me, I was going to get the scarf" said a beautiful young woman.

Miroku's face turned bright pink and he cleared his throat. "Im sorry, but im getting this for my friend" said Miroku. "But I saw it first !!" shouted the woman. "I didn't know, but Im the one who got it first, so that makes it mine !!" shouted Miroku. "Give me one good reason why I should let you have it !!" shouted the woman. Miroku quickly reached behind the woman and rubbed her rear-end. "Eeek !!!" squeaked the woman as she let go of the other end of the scarf. Miroku walked off with the scarf and smiled to himself. "I handled that well" thought Miroku.

(Somewhere else in the clothing store)

"Koga would like new slippers since the ones he has are wearing out from him running around the house in them" said Inu-yasha. Unfortunately, the only color slippers the store had were pink. "Oh no ! Not pink !! It's too girly...perfect !" thought Inu-yasha as he got a pair of pink slippers and went to go pay for them. "That'll be 1,000 yen sir" said the cashier. "Ok, and where do I get the things I buy gift wrapped ?" asked Inu-yasha. "On the 3rd floor in the gift wrapping department" said the cashier. "Thanks" said Inu-yasha as he paid for the slippers and walked off.

"Not just the slippers will be pink, so will the wrapping paper !!" thought Inu-yasha with a grin. "What are you grinning about ?" asked Sesshomaru who had just come out of a store. "Nothing, did you get the gift for your person yet ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, something they'll be able to use" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru snatched Inu-yasha's bag from him and looked inside it. "Hmm, you got Serenity ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Nope, your _way_ off" said Inu-yasha with another grin.

(In a videogame store)

"Let go !! I saw it first !!!" shouted serenity, who was pulling on an end of a box that held a Game-Boy Advance. "No way !! Im getting this for my little brother you stupid girl !!!" shouted a 14 year old boy who was pulling on the other end of the box. "This is for my friend, now give it up !!!" shouted serenity. "Who cares ?! My little brother has wanted this for awhile !!" shouted the boy.

Serenity then got and idea to get the boy to let go. "Hey look !!! It's Halley Berry !!" shouted serenity as she pointed. "WHERE ?!!" shouted the boy as he looked around. Serenity snatched the box from the boy and walked off to pay for it. "That'll be 5,000 yen young lady" said the cashier. Serenity reached into her pockets and took out the money and paid the cashier. "Shippo better like this gift, it cost me most of my savings" thought serenity as she left the videogame store with the game in a bag.

"Shippo-san !!" shouted Mimi. Shippo quickly hid the gift he got behind his back. "Did you get your gift yet ?" asked Mimi. "Uh-huh, what about you ?" asked Shippo. Mimi held up a box that had been gift wrapped. "Yep, my person is gonna like their gift !" said Mimi with a smile. "You 2 done with your shopping ?" asked randy, who had many shopping bags with him. "Yes, how come you have so many gifts and you didn't pick anyone to be your Secret Santa ?" asked Shippo. Randy hesitated with his answer, but spoke up. "Uhhh...you'll see later" said Randy.

Section 8: Christmas Dinner

"It's the day before Christmas, so we will make the Christmas dinner !" said Randy. "Who will cook what ?" asked Miroku. "All we need is a turkey and anything else you all want to eat, that's how it was when I was younger" said Randy. "Where are we gonna get a turkey ?" asked Shippo. "At the store you idiot !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "But the stores are all closed !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. "I knew that !!" shouted Inu-yasha.

"Not to worry, I took the liberty of buying one" said Randy. "Aren't we gonna start cooking today then ?" asked Serenity. "Nope, I'll cook the turkey at 12:00 in the morning, then you will all cook everything else" said Randy. Mimi and Shippo went over to the Christmas tree that had many gifts under it. "Can we open them now ?!"Asked Shippo. "No, not until tomorrow" said Randy. "Pwease ?!!" asked Mimi, who had made her eyes big and puffy. "Not the pout !! Its too much cuteness !!" shouted Randy as he looked away. "We have to wait until tomorrow Mimi" said Serenity. "Aww, alright" said Mimi.

"Oh Serenity-chan" called Miroku. "Hmm ?" said serenity as she turned to Miroku. Serenity was then kissed on the lips by Miroku. Everyone made the sympathetic "Awww !" sound. Serenity looked up and saw Miroku was holding some mistletoe over her head. "I had to kiss you somehow" said Miroku with a grin. "Why you..." growled serenity. Serenity swung her hand at Miroku's face and the loud slap of flesh meeting flesh was heard. Miroku rubbed his face and sighed. "Well, at least I tried" said Miroku.

(Later that night)

Everyone was sleeping soundly in the house, the thing that was heard the most was Inu-yasha and Serenity's snoring. Downstairs, someone was sneaking around quietly. "Ok, it's in the oven, now to set it for...no that's not right !" thought Randy. Randy had just put the turkey in the oven and was trying to set the time for it to cook. "Ah whatever, I'll just stay down here and make sure it won't burn" said Randy as he set the temperature for 450 and went into the living room.

Randy went and opened a cabinet and pulled out many boxes that were wrapped in gift wrapping paper and put them under the tree. "Mother told me I'd be playing Santa Clause one day, I didn't know it'd be so soon" thought Randy. Feeling exhausted, Randy laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

Section 9: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, One burning kitchen.

When Inu-yasha woke up, he smelled the pine tree from downstairs, he felt calm from its scent. But then he smelled something burning. "Oh god !!! Everybody wake up !!!" yelled Inu-yasha as he ran out of his room and down the hallways, banging on everyone's door to wake them up. "This is not a drill, somethings burning !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru and Miroku came out of their rooms and joined Inu-yasha in waking everyone up. Koga woke up and carried Mimi out of bed. Serenity ran out of her room with Shippo on her shoulder.

Everyone went downstairs and saw that the kitchen was on fire. "Oh no !! We need water !!" shouted Koga. "That wont work, that's a grease fire, the fire will only spread if we try to water it down" said Sesshomaru. Randy came out of the kitchen coughing from smoke inhalation. "We need a fire extinguisher !!" shouted Randy. "Coming right up !!" shouted Shippo as he transformed into a fire extinguisher. Koga took it and put of the fire as much as he could, but Shippo had changed back and looked worn out. "I'll handle it ! Everyone get behind me !!" shouted Miroku. Everyone got behind Miroku and he uncovered the wind tunnel.

"Wind Tunnel !!" shouted Miroku as his hand began sucking up the flames. "It's not working !! The flames keep coming back !!" cried Serenity. "Koga, you think you can run in there so fast that you'll blow it out with a tornado ?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, instead of trying to suck in the flames, you can just blow them out !" said Inu-yasha. "Sure thing !" said Koga. Koga backed up and then charged right into the kitchen and ran around fast enough to make a tornado. The tornado blew out all the flames and disappeared, not causing anymore damage.

Section 10: The true meaning of Christmas

"Aw man...what a disaster" said Randy. The whole kitchen was destroyed in the fire, nothing was noticeable at first glance anymore. "I'm the worst...I ruined Christmas for you guys..." said Randy. "No you didn't, it wasn't your fault" said Serenity. "Well, it was kinda your fault, but we don't blame you" said Sesshomaru. "What are we gonna eat ? We won't be able to cook anything now that the kitchen is burned up" said Mimi. "Not to worry, I'll call the pizza place get us some pizza" said Inu-yasha. "Wont they be closed on Christmas ?" asked serenity.

"You just gotta know how to handle these people" said Inu-yasha as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "What up ? I want to order 3 pizzas with everything on them......what do you mean you don't deliver on Christmas ?!! You don't even celebrate it I bet !!.....look, just bring the pizzas and I'll double your tip !!......you'll be here in an hour ? Great, bye !!" said Inu-yasha as he hung up the phone. "Well, we have dinner coming so all isn't lost" said Koga. "Yeah, at least nothing else was burned, and we still have out presents" said Mimi. "Can we open them now ?!" asked Shippo. "Yeah, we all need a bit of cheer right now" said Miroku.

Everyone opened their Secret Santa gifts. "A book of horrific poetry ! Just what I wanted !" said Sesshomaru. "I knew you'd like that. Considering I almost got beat up by a woman to get it !!" shouted Koga. "You almost got beat up by a human ?!! What a laugh !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "She kept hitting me with her purse over and over and over again !!" cried Koga. "Aww, poor Koga got beat up by a woman !!" laughed Shippo. "Ah shut-up !!" shouted Koga.

Inu-yasha opened his gift next. "This red scarf matches all the shirts I own, its perfect !" said Inu-yasha. Miroku laughed and told about how he had to get it from this lady. Shippo opened his present and jumped up and down and hugged Serenity. "Thanks Serenity, its what I've always wanted, a Game-Boy Advance !" said exclaimed Shippo. "Im glad you like it" said serenity.

Miroku opened his gift. "An address book ?" said Miroku. "With all the women you hang around, you should get their phone numbers once in a while" said Sesshomaru. "Your right, thanks Sesshomaru" said Miroku. Mimi opened her gift and hugged Shippo nearly to death. "A new coloring book and new crayons !! Thank you Shippo-san !!" squealed Mimi. "Ok ! Ok !! I can't breathe !!" shouted Shippo. "Oops, sorry" said Mimi as she let go of Shippo. Serenity opened her gift and smiled.

"Another pikachu doll to add to my collection !" said serenity as she hugged her new plush toy. "I knew you'd like it mommy" said Mimi. Koga opened his pink gift wrapped gift and screamed. "AAAAHHHHH !!!! Who in the world got me pink slippers ?!!" shouted Koga. Inu-yasha started laughing loudly. "Why you...im gonna kill you !!" shouted Koga as he charged at Inu-yasha, but was stopped by Serenity. "Don't hurt him ! He knew you needed new slippers !" said serenity. "Yeah...but they're pink !!!" shouted Koga. "So what ?!" said serenity.

"Hey ! What are these other presents under the tree ?" asked Shippo. "I don't know, it wasn't any of us who got them" said Miroku. All the presents were wrapped professionally and had the names of who it was supposed to go to on them. Inu-yasha had gotten a red hat to go with his red scarf. Sesshomaru got volume 2 of his poetry book. Miroku got a gold plated pen to go with his address book. Mimi got a cute plush teddy bear. Shippo got a game for his Game-Boy Advance. Serenity got a pikachu T-shirt. And Koga got a pair of blue slippers.

"Wow, its things to go with what we already have !" said Inu-yasha. "Yeah, this is the best Christmas ever !!" exclaimed Mimi. "But, who got us the other gifts ?" asked Sesshomaru. "That's what I wanna know so I can thank the person for the new slippers" said Koga. "Maybe it was some great spiritual being !" said Miroku. "I think I know who did it" said Serenity with a smile. "Who ?" asked Shippo. "Take a lucky guess" said Serenity. Everyone looked at Randy, who had fallen asleep on the floor. "Thanks Randy, you're the best" said Serenity. "I know" thought Randy as he drifted off to sleep.

THE END

Maru-sha: From all of us

Inu-yasha: At this special time of year

Randy: We all wish you good cheer

Miroku: And we wish you all lots of joy

Serenity, Shippo, and Mimi: To every girl and boy !

Sesshomaru: Enough beating around the bush

Koga: We just wanted to say

Everyone: Have a Merry Christmas ! And enjoy it for the rest of your days !


End file.
